Sailor Moon Loops
by Darkingfire
Summary: With Yggdrasil still broken, what's a Looping Sailor Scout to do? Anything she wants, apparently! These are the (mis)adventures of the Sailor Scouts as they traverse the Time Loops first documented by Innortal, and continued by Saphroneth. Read at your own risk.


These loops were inspired by the work of Saphroneth, who posts the MLP Loops. Any Loops not written by me have the author's name in parenthesis next to the loop number.

This is the Loop premise, as copy/pasted from Saphroneth's spacebattles forum, with additions by me regarding these loops.

Loop mechanics (general):  
One person in a Loop, often the main character, is an Anchor. They are the person who first starts time looping.  
There is always at least one Anchor present in a given Time Loop snippet, though it may not be the local one.  
The standard pattern for a loop is that the Anchor (and whoever else is Looping there) come to awareness in a loop at a particular point in the story. From there, events will play out as influenced by the Loopers present, acting with the benefit of their foreknowledge, until either a predetermined end point is reached or all the Loopers have copped it.  
To be Awake is to be aware of the time loops (that is, to have gone back in time this time.)  
The Anchor is the only character guaranteed to be Awake. Even after others have started looping, it is mostly random as to whether they will be Awake this particular loop.  
Crossovers, fusions, and alternate pasts can also take place. It is perfectly possible, for example, to have the characters Awaken into a loop which conforms to a fanfic universe rather than reality.  
Loops do not have to be in chronological order, but it is strongly preferred that they not require a mutually contradictory order (where A must be before B and B must be before A.)  
Just about every Looper is very, very stir crazy.

Here are the specifics of the Sailor Moon Loops, as I understand them:  
Usagi Tsukino and Setsuna Meioh are the Co-Anchors.  
The Loop generally begins the morning Usagi was originally found by Luna.  
So far, there doesn't seem to be a natural end to the Loop.  
The Sailor Scouts seem to be Awake more often than not.

* * *

1.1

"Hey! Watch it!" King Endymion caught the smaller blond girl before she could barrel into him, "What's the ru- Serenity?"

Huge blue eyes shot to his face, and a gigantic grin broke out across the girl's face.

"Endymion?" she asked, studying his face.

Endymion nodded, "Serenity, what's going on? Why are you so young? What happened to Crystal Tokyo?"

"It's Usagi still, Mamo-chan." She said, tugging herself gently out of his grasp, "I'm so happy you're awake now!"

Lacing her fingers through his, Usagi tugged Mamoru down the street toward the Crown Arcade, chattering happily about all the cool pranks they could play together now that he was awake, and she was so happy, because now she didn't have to put up with his stupid machoness and trying to protect her, and Rei was going to be sooo jealous and was this his first time Looping?

The actual question jolted Mamoru back to reality, and he realized that she'd situated them in one of the more isolated booths and a steaming cup of coffee rested in front of him.

"What?" He asked, and Usagi was off again, explaining about how there was some weird kind of time loop going on, and she was something called an Anchor, but this was the first time she'd ever met him while he was Awake.

"Wait, so, what happened to Crystal Tokyo?" he asked, and Usagi smiled brightly at him.

"It hasn't happened yet. I thought maybe Makoto could be Neo-Queen Serenity this time."

Mamoru gaped at Usagi, who simply smiled beatifically at him.

* * *

1.2

Neo-Queen Serenity, ruler of Crystal Tokyo, devoted wife and mother, and former Sailor Moon rolled over and promptly fell off her bed.

A yelp was muffled by the blankets that had decided to join her on her exodus, and a stream of curses coloured the air as she fought her way out of the tangle of blankets.

With a final shout of triumph, Serenity tore herself free of the blankets, leaping to her feet and preparing to jump on her husband for laughing at her when she noticed something.

This was not the royal bedroom in the Crystal Palace.

It wasn't even the honeymoon suite that she and Endymion used on their anniversary.

Face pale, Serenity turned in a circle, taking in the pink walls and piles of stuffed animals.

Even after a thousand years, Serenity could recognize her old room.

"Usagi!" Ikuko Tsukino's strident voice drifted up the stairs, "You're going to be late!"

The word 'late' seemed to flip a switch in her head, and suddenly Neo-Queen Serenity was simply Usagi, rushing around the room in a panic as she pulled her hair into her customary odangos and found the least wrinkled uniform she could.

"I'mlateI'mlateI'mlaaaaaate!"

Apparently blind panic could be useful, because five minutes later the blond was brushed, dressed, and bolting out the front door, following the route that was both vaguely remembered, and as familiar as if she'd run it yesterday.

Which, her brain told her, she had.

Still, existential crises later. Right now she had to get to school befo-

Yowling, hissing, and laughter pulled her to a screeching stop and drew her into a nearly empty parking lot where a group of elementary school kids were huddled around something black on the ground.

"Hey!"

Startled, the kids moved enough for Usagi to get a glimpse of what they'd been tormenting, and she gasped in indignant fury.

"Leave that cat alone!"

The kids scattered, and Usagi strode forward to scoop up the black cat.

"Hey there Luna." She murmured, carefully peeling the adhesive bandage from her advisor's forehead.

The Mau stared at her for a moment, then wriggled her way free and leapt over to the roof of a nearby car, watching her contemplatively.

"Oh come on Luna, I don't have time for you to be all mysterious and junk. I know you can talk." Usagi's foot was beating out an impatient rhythm on the asphalt and she crossed her arms.

"You can remember me?" Luna said hesitantly, and Usagi threw her arms up into the air.

"Yes! You were my advisor for centuries, how could I forget!?"

Luna's eyes widened and she bowed quickly, "Your Majesty, I-"

Usagi waved her off, "Don't worry about it. Do you know what's going on?"

"The D-" Luna was cut off by Usagi's head whipping around, the distant pealing of a bell just barely audible.

"Shit!"

Luna watched bemusedly as her Queen raced away, her golden pigtails flying.  
-

Using every scrap of diplomacy at her disposal, Usagi barely managed to escape being locked out of the house for her bad math grade, and wasn't at all surprised to find Luna sitting on her bed, waiting for her.

Dropping her bookbag with a thump, she motioned for the mau to begin her report, and changed into her favourite set of soft, flannel pyjamas as she listened.

"Central Control has informed me that the Dark Kingdom has begun to collect energy in greater quantities than ever before. They have informed me that the Sailor Scouts will likely awaken soon, and I am to find and guide them in their search for the Princess. The Dark Kingdom have so far limited their obvious attacks to London, in England, but signs point to much more subtle incursions here in Tokyo."

Usagi frowned as Luna continued to fill her in, in much greater detail than she remembered from the first time this had happened.

Luna was acting like this was the first time. As if Beryl and Metalia were only just beginning to regain their strength from when Queen Serenity had sealed them away. But Luna had called her 'Majesty' and seemed to recognize her...

"Luna," Usagi interrupted, "do the words Crystal Tokyo ring any bells?"

The black cat paused, taken aback. "No?" she said, "Should they, your Majesty?"

Usagi smiled, "No, don't worry about it. Proceed." Inwardly, she was cackling with glee.

This was priceless. Somehow she'd gone back in time to when Luna had first met her, and by acting like Luna should know her, she'd made the Mau think that Usagi was actually Queen Serenity!

She would definitely have to get Setsuna something nice for her birthday.

* * *

1.3 (Silver sun 17)

"Fuck, I'm in Usagi's loop." Ranma swore as he watched Usagi fight a youma.

"Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu!" The girl yelled as she spat a high pressure stream of water at the fire using youma.

"Huh, she remembered she could do that. Maybe she's improved." he watched the battle for a few moments more. "Meh I'm gonna mess with her anyway."

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a green jumpsuit and flash stepped behind a hidden Tuxedo Kamen before quickly knocking him out with a pressure point.

Unnoticed by Ranma a blue and green transformation pen appeared in his pocket.

* * *

1.4 (misterq )

"No. No more of your fancy gizmo until your math grades are better, young lady."

To Usagi's horror, her mother had silently snuck up to her room and snatched her transformation brooch right out of her hand,

"What is this? Some sort of fake gem phone you use to talk to your friends instead of studying?" Ikuko Tsukino examined the little device in her hand, "What is it you say when you answer the call? Moon Prism Power Make Up?"

There was a burst of light and a large transformation sequence.

Usagi just stared in horror as her mother became a magical girl.

Said mother looked herself over very carefully. Her pale blue hair was flowing as if in a magical wind, "So this is alien magic or something? Oh, maybe I could be hero of truth and justice like Sailor V while you make sure you finish your homework. I could call myself a Magical Inner-planet Lady Fighter!"

Usagi's eyes widened as she slowly realized what the acronym of what her mother called herself was.

Her horrified scream could be heard from blocks away.

* * *

1.5

Usagi opened her eyes, luxuriating in the sunlight that was shining through the wide bay window of her bedroom as she assimilated her Loop memories.

Apparently she worked with a television network to sell commercial airtime? But there was something else, drifting at the edges of her memory. Something else involving time.

Something seemed off about that thought, but before she could look closer at the wrongness, a door slammed open and several dogs started barking.

Groaning, she levered herself out of bed and threw on a tee-shirt and jeans, heading towards the living room and the shouting therein.

Ami was, apparently, her roommate in this loop, and the blue haired woman had a decidedly odd expression on her face as she alternated between looking at the phonebook she held in one hand and the gorgeous scarlet macaw that was sitting on her shoulder.

"Any idea what's going on?" Usagi asked her friend, who shrugged the shoulder the macaw, Peach, was not sitting on.

"We're Wizards," Ami informed her calmly, "When you get a chance you'll need to take a look at your Manual."

And with that cryptic little statement, Ami swept into the living room.

Silence fell like a brick, and Usagi followed Ami into the room, looking curiously at the two preteens that were staring suspiciously at the two women.

"Where are Tom and Carl?" the girl demanded, and Usagi smiled slightly as she saw the boy tense slightly.

"Tom and Carl usually live here?" Ami asked, glancing around the room, "We're replacing them just for this Loop. Are one of you the anchor?"

The girl relaxed a bit. "So they'll be back after we reset again?" she asked, and Usagi nodded cheerfully.

"I'm Usagi Tsukino. According to my Loop memories, I sell commercial time!"

"Ami Mizuno." Ami said, absently scritching the macaw at the back of its neck, "Apparently I write novels and create new spells."

"Nita Callahan," the girl said, hefting an older looking book in one hand and smiling at the two women, "I'm the first person that started having time travel issues. This is my best friend Kit. This is only his second time coming back. Do you know anything about these time loops? Nothing in the Manual comes close to explaining what's been going on."

Usagi fled, leaving Ami to explain the Loops and the multiverse to the two kids as she went up to her room to change. It wasn't until she'd pulled her hair up into her customary odangos that she noticed the leather bound phonebook sitting on her dresser.

Picking the book up, Usagi frowned. Was this the manual Ami had mentioned? Hmming thoughtfully, Usagi flipped the book open, and landed at a page that had nothing but a single block of type on it.

"In Life's name, and for Life's sake..." Usagi murmured, reading the Oath softly to herself and smiling softly at the concepts the vow made certain the Oath Taker would agree with.

With the last word of the Oath spoken, a hoard of memories poured into her head, released from the block that had been on them. Reeling, Usagi plopped back onto her bed, waiting for the memories of Wizardry to slot themselves around the memories she'd already cataloged.

"Huh." she finally said, and flipped open the Manual to check her rating. To her great relief, she was still listed as an Advisory. Apparently retaking the Oath was enough to reassure the Powers that Be that she was still the same person.

Curious, she flipped a few pages and found Nita's listing.

Huh... well that was interesting.

Nita had only gotten her Manual yesterday, but her power levels were already post Ordeal, and the Manual was listing her as a Journeyman and available for consultation, rather than on Ordeal.

A quick glance proved that Kit was the same, and Usagi took a moment to skim Ami's listing as well before heading back downstairs to figure out how to mess with an entirely new style of magic.

* * *

1.6 (Silver sun 17)

The recently built Holodeck of Futures Past is set to look like an old fashioned movie theater; the seats are filled with female Loopers, most of whom are bent double with laughter, tears in their eyes as a memory 'liberated' by Hermione Granger plays on the screen.

-Five women in seifuku are using extremely familiar fighting styles to fight a horde of Youma, shouting complaints at one another and generally tearing the Youma to bits without too much trouble. It wasn't until they entered a cavernous room and paused a short distance from a red haired woman on a throne that the real laughter started.

"Are you ready to die, Sailor Moon?" Beryl asked, her beloved Endymion beside her.

"Can we just kill them now?" Sailor Mercury asked quietly, ignoring the insane queen and obviously ready to take out the rest of the cannon fodder.

"Your quest is futile!" the red headed queen cackled, "Endymion is mine!"

"Yeah, and?" the equally red-headed Sailor Moon drawled, one foot tapping impatiently.

Beryl's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, 'and?' Didn't you come to rescue your lover?"

Sailor Moon facepalmed, dragging her gloved hand down her face exhasperatedly, "I don't even know the guy! All he does is show up, throw a rose that completely throws me off, spout some corny speech right out of a kid's show and take off! Hell, I gift wrapped him for that Dark General who tried to kidnap him!"

Beryl blinked, stunned, "So then, if I can have him, why are you here?"  
Golden ki wrapped itself around Sailor Moon's hands. "Because you pissed me off." -

A bucket of popcorn flew through the air and landed on top Luna as Usagi and Asuka gasped for breath, inter-spaced with giggles.

"Come on Hermione, you HAVE to tell us how you got Harry to give up that memory." Haruka gasped as she fought to get her own laughter under control.

"Who says he gave it up?" the bushy haired looper asked, one corner of her mouth twitching upward. Silence descended on the room for a moment before the laughter returned with a vengeance.

"So that's why you girls warded the door." Another voice came from the back of the theater. Looking back they froze like deers in the headlights under the gaze of an unamused Ranma and Naruto; both in female form.

"Shit." Hermione swore as she felt the wards collapse and the male anchors filed into the room.

* * *

1.7

Sailor Mercury stared as Sailor Jupiter ran her fingers through her short, curly red hair and came up with a fistful of lightning, which was promptly thrown at the nearest youma. She only had a moment to boggle, however, since the new, dark skinned Sailor Mars was wading into the fray; lashing out with the ebony staff she carried everywhere with her.

Sailor Moon was standing off to one side, a frayed square of fabric in her gloved fingers as she watched the battle. As soon as Jaedite appeared, however, the dark haired girl moved, tugging threads out of the square and grinning as the Dark General's clothes fell off him in tatters.

"You know," Tuxedo Mask remarked casually, tossing a rag ball full of seeds up at the cursing General, who tried to dodge only to get caught by the thorny vines that sprouted from the ball in midair. "I thought this would be a lot harder than it's turning out. I wonder how Usagi's doing?"

Ami put Jaedite out of his misery with a blast of ice and shrugged at Tux.  
-

"I hate meditating!" Usagi wailed, only for Rei to slap an ofuda across her mouth, silencing her.

_Thank Mila of the Grain._ Rosethorn thought. Another few seconds of that high pitched wail and she would have strangled the blond herself, temple vows or no temple vows.

* * *

1.8

It was a year and a half since Luna was supposed to have shown up to give her the transformation brooch, and Usagi hadn't seem hide nor hair of the black Mau. The fact that she hadn't seem hide nor hair of a youma was a small comfort.

She was bored, darnit! There were supposed to be monsters around to fight, and yummy handsome reborn lovers around. This was just too much. After that last Eikan Loop, she'd been looking forward to the exorbitant amounts of violence she could unleash against the youma!

Finally the waiting got to be too much, and she pulled the Eternal Moon Article out, transforming in a flash of light and teleporting straight into Beryl's throne room.

"It's about time you showed up!" the familiar voice threw Usagi, and for a moment she simply gaped at the sight of Setsuna lounging indolently in the garish throne Beryl usually inhabited. Beryl herself was sitting on a cushioned chair to Setsuna's left, with a large bowl of grapes that she was offering, one at a time, to Setsuna.

"Beryl dear, go take a break." Setsuna commanded, and without a word, the red-headed sorceress vanished, the grapes and her chair going with her.

"What. The absolute. Fuck." Usagi said flatly, and Setsuna began to laugh.

"Oh, your face is priceless!" the green haired woman cackled, waving a wand and conjuring a seat for Usagi.

Usagi scowled, and sat as Setsuna began to explain.

Five minutes later, Usagi was on the floor, clutching her stomach as she laughed.

"So you're saying that you offed Metalia years ago? And Beryl thinks that Metalia just took human form and you're her?"

Setsuna nodded, her expression so smug it should have been outlawed. "She does everything I tell her to. I swear I could so get used to this."

* * *

1.1- Mamoru's first Loop.

1.2- Usagi's first Loop.

1.3- Based on a Loop from Innortal's Naruto Omake Files.

1.4- From a conversation about Beautiful Destroyer Sailor Moon comes this…

1.5- Young Wizards.

1.6- Also based on a Loop from Innortal's Naruto Omake Files.

1.7- To no-one's surprise, Rei takes temple vows as well. To everyone's surprise, she stays with Frostpine.

1.8- Crack anyone?


End file.
